


this family is more fragile than it seems

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [12]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Tony’s managed to integrate himself into their strange little family at the precinct. It happened when they weren’t looking; he was one of them before they’d even realized it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this family is more fragile than it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'bond' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

Somehow, Tony’s managed to integrate himself into their strange little family at the precinct. It happened when they weren’t looking; he was one of them before they’d even realized it.

Bringing Steve coffee every morning, bickering with Natasha, and sneaking Clint little prototypes. The strange mutual respect that he and Coulson have, and the firm friendship he’s established with the Bruce in the morgue.

These bonds are formed in adrenaline-fuelled frenzies, in those intense life-endangering situations that they find themselves in far too often, the ones where trust is the only option. Loyalty and reliability, trust and dedication and honour; these are values that Steve knows, as a soldier and an officer and a detective, are judged best in those situations.

Tony is sometimes the most frustrating person that Steve knows. He’s rash and careless and takes too many risks. But he’s good at thinking on his feet and he’s dedicated, and he’s loyal.

But these bonds are more fragile than they seem, and betrayal cuts deeper than anything. Coulson is dead in the ground, and Hill doesn’t have their loyalty like Coulson always did. Natasha doesn’t see what Clint did as saving Steve’s life, only betraying them both to Hill. Bruce is stuck between friends, unsure of who to stand by, and Tony. Tony doesn’t know how he can stay and watch Steve go looking for the people who want him dead, and thinks that maybe this is the time that he walks away for good.


End file.
